Suzuna's Story
by Iin S
Summary: Sena akan segera berangkat lagi ke Amerika untuk belajar dan meneruskan karirnya sebagai pemain American football. Bagaimanakah perasaan Suzuna? Eyeshield 21 Award, Month November: Grateful of November. Thanks To Vhy Otome Saoz. Alasannya didalem. RnR?


Semuanya yang telah datang kemari selamat membaca ceritaku…

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Story: Iin-chan and Pichi-chan

Title: Suzuna's Story

Theme: Grateful

To: Kakak Vhy Otome Saoz karena sudah menjadi penyemangat dan buatin requestan sayah. Makasih Kakak. XD

Warning: Gaje-ness, Ooc-ness, sangat aneh, sisanya kalian yang nilai dah…

Don't like? Don't read.

Hai semua, siapapun yang ingin membaca ceritaku. Aku, Taki Suzuna akan menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat terkesan dihidupku. Walau sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak kejadian menarik, tapi akan aku ceritakan satu saja untuk kalian.

* * *

Dimulai saat aku sedang terduduk sendiri di Taman, di bawah guguran bunga sakura. Aku duduk sambil membawa buku pelajaran Matematika. Aku membacanya dengan serius karena sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi test semesteran. Aku merasa tenang jika berada disini. Aku menggunakan syal biru yang senada dengan rambutku dan juga jaket berwarna biru muda. Aku menggunakan rok putih bersih di atas lutut dan… kali ini aku tidak menggunakan in line skate, karena aku menggunakan slipper putih. Aku terduduk sambil berusaha mengingat segala rumus yang sudahku tebalkan menggunakan tinta biru. Hahaha, aku suka sekali warna biru. Rasanya sangat tenang jika melihat warna biru itu. Pantas saja, aku nge-fans sama Mamo-nee. Matanya 'kan biru.

"Hahahaha, habis ini… aku akan bertanya dengan You-nii, apakah aku sudah mirip dengannya? Maksudku, kepintaran matematikaku dengannya," aku berbicara sendiri sambil membayangkan aku akan menang melawan You-nii saat test matematika, tapi kurasa itu hanya impian belaka.

Aku belajar dengan sangat serius. Beberapa kelopak sakura berjatuhan dan mendarat di bukuku. Aduuuh, mengganggu konsentrasi saja!

"Suzuna-chan," panggil seseorang dibelakangku.

"Hm?" aku menoleh.

"Hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk, masalah ulangan matematika sih gampang!" kata Sena sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yah, percaya dirinya sudah tumbuh sejak dia pindah dari America.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak yakin pada Sena.

"Iya! Aku jamin deh!" kata Sena.

"Baiklah," aku mengangguk sambil meraih tangannya.

"Suzuna…," terlihat Sena sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah tak bersalah sambil mempererat genggaman tanganku padanya.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Hahaha," katanya sambil tertawa garing.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" aku sedikit heran dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil mempererat gandengan kami.

"Sena, wajahmu merah?" kataku sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Iya… mungkin. Kamu juga!" katanya tidak mau kalah.

Eh? Yang benar wajahku merah? Gawat! Masa' seorang Suzuna wajahnya memerah? Yang benar saja? Aku harus segera mencari alasan!

"Aku 'kan pakai blush on!" alasanku dengan lancarnya keluar dari otakku. Alasan yang pintar!

"Alasan," katanya datar.

"Aku jujur kok!" aku sedikit membentaknya. Kurasa Sena sudah mengerti sifatku. Hahaha.

"Iya deh, iya… aku kalah…," kata Sena sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hahaha, seperti biasa! Aku pasti menang melawanmu debat Sena!" kataku sambil membangga-banggakan diriku.

"Sudahlah! Ayo jalan!" wajahnya memerah dan menyeret tanganku. Merasa diperhatikan olehku, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Apa dia sampai semalu itu?

Tap tap tap…

Kami berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Suzuna," Dia membuka pembicaraan kami.

"Ya?" sahutku riang. Seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana… kalau misalnya aku kembali ke Amerika? Apa… kau baik-baik saja?" kulihat raut wajahnya sedih.

"A… apa? Ke… kenapa?" aku terpukul. Sangat terpukul saat ia mengatakan semua itu. Oh tidak! Ini tidak boleh!

"Maaf, itu karena… aku harus kembali kesana dan belajar hingga aku lulus kuliah nanti," katanya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah terbendung.

"Tidak Sena! Jangan pergi! Aku, aku tidak bisa jika harus berdiri sendiri lagi tanpamu! Sena! Kumohon, apakah itu diharuskan?" tanyaku lirih dan setengah membentak pada Sena.

"Iya, ini… demi karirku sebagai pemain American football. Maaf ya, Suzuna. Aku jadi merasa bersalah," kata Sena. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau… lebih mementingkan karirmu daripada aku Sena?" tanyaku dan air mataku mulai terbendung.

"Tentu saja! Itu karena masa depanku akan lebih jelas jika aku mementingkan karir!" kata Sena.

Tidak, bukan jawaban ini yang ingin kudengar dari bibirmu Sena…

"Kau… apa menurutmu… aku tidak bisa menjamin masa depanmu?" air mataku mulai turun perlahan. Dari tempatnya berasal lalu diterpa dinginnya udara. Sena... ternyata, aku tidak berguna bagimu. Maaf kalau aku menyusahkanmu.

"Su… sudah, jangan menangis, ma… ma… maaf!" katanya lagi sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Hiks, hiks," tangisku tidak bisa berhenti. Terus saja mengalir jatuh dan membentuk sungai kecil di pipiku.

"Maaf…," hanya kata itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh seorang Eyeshield 21, Sena Kobayakawa.

"Jadi… hiks, aku hanya menjadi penghalangmu untuk mencapai masa depanmu ya?" kataku sedih sambil masih berurai air mata.

"Tidak, kau adalah penyemangatku agar aku bisa menggapai impianku! Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau adalah penghalangku Suzuna!" katanya. Dengan wajah yang menggambarkan rasa bersalah dan berusaha untuk menghiburku. Tetapi itu tidak mempan Sena, karena yang bisa menghiburku hanyalah kau yang harus selalu berada disampingku.

"Oh, terima kasih Sena," aku tersenyum miris. Seakan-akan tersambar petir hatiku saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku meneriakkan kata hatiku tepat di depannya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu takut untuk hal itu.

"Iya. Ayo kita lanjutkan berjalan," Sena kembali mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Iya, hik," aku masih sesenggukan setelah menangis tadi.

"Sudah… Cup, cup, cup. Jangan nangis lagi. Nanti aku kasih balon yang warna biru deh," katanya sambil nyengir. Ah, dasar Sena! Sempat-sempatnya kau berbicara begitu!

"Iih! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sena! Hahaha!" sukses. Tangisanku berhenti dan sekarang menjadi tawaku. Kau memang bisa membuatku tertawa Sena. Tetapi, tanpa sengaja aku memukul bahunya.

Buk

"Ouch! Sakit Suzuna!" katanya sambil merintih kesakitan oleh perlakuanku yang tadi.

"Gomenasai! Aku tidak sengaja Sena! Maaf, maaf, maaf!" kataku sambil memegang daerah pundak yang aku pukul tadi.

"Haaah, tenagamu terlalu kuat Suzuna. Seperti laki-laki saja," katanya sambil mengkrucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha! Sena! Wajahmu lucu sekali! Kya!" tanpa sadar lagi aku mencubit pipinya.

"SAKIT!" teriaknya.

"Ups, sorry," kataku.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku sudah lelah nih," katanya menyerah.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku pasti menang melawanmu jika debat Sena!" kataku bangga.

"Kalau menang debat melawan Hiruma-san bisa?" tanya Sena sambil bertanya padaku. Atau lebih tepatnya meremehkanku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia itu Rajanya debat! Coba aja kamu yang debat sama You-nii, pasti besok kamu gosong deh," kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Lawan kamu aja aku kalah, apalagi lawan Hiruma-san," katanya sambil melemparkan tatapan sinis padaku.

"Iya ya, aku lupa," kataku innocent.

"Jadi… sudah tidak sedih lagi 'kan?" tanya Sena.

"Iya, sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya," kataku.

"Kita pulang yuk! Sudah sore nih," katanya sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Baiklah," kataku.

"Aku yang antar ya," kata Sena sambil menarikku menuju jalan keluar.

"Iya," lanjutku.

Di perjalanan kami terus berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama. Aku dan dia bergandengan tangan. Hingga saat sampai di depan rumahku.

"Jadi Sena, apakah besok kau akan berangkat?" tanyaku.

"Iya, besok aku akan berangkat ke America. Kau ikut mengantarku ya?" katanya menawarkanku.

"Iya," kataku sambil tersenyum hampa.

"Ya sudah. Ja, Suzuna!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ja, Sena!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan juga.

"Sampai jumpa besok yah!" katanya lalu ia menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam.

"Iya," kataku pelan walau tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku.

Tanpa salam atau sambutan ramah. Aku masuk begitu saja menuju lantai dua, lebih tepatnya menuju kamarku.

"Ahaha, sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Kakak.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk. Oyasumi," aku berlari sambil menutup pintu.

Sesampaiku di kamar aku menggunakan piyama dan ke tempat tidur untuk mengambil ponselku.

"E-mail dari Sena?" kataku sambil berbisik.

**From: Sena Kobayakawa**

**To: Suzuna Taki**

**Subject: America**

**Besok ke rumahku jam 8 pagi ya!**

**Ditunggu.**

A… pa… Sena…

Segera kubalas E-mail itu.

**From: Suzuna Taki**

**To: Sena Kobayakawa**

**Subject: America**

**Iya.**

Aku menghela nafas setelah itu. Andai saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kataku dalam hati.

Aku mulai jatuh tertidur dengan gelisah. Karena kepikiran Sena terus.

**[Keesokan Harinya]**

**Drap Drap Drap Drap**

Aku berlari menuruni tangga. Aku sudah selesai mandi, sarapan dan bersiap-siap tissue tentunya. Aku berlari dan keluar rumah tanpa pamit, habis aku terlambat. Huaaah… Jangan sampai Sena berangkat duluan!

"SENA!" teriakku di depan rumahnya.

"Suzuna?" kata Sena.

"Kau berangkat jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang! Ayo cepat!" Sena menarikku. Untungnya aku sudah menggunakan in line skate.

Sesampai kami di bandara muncullah dua orang yang mencuri tas koper Sena.

"Pencuri!" teriakku dengan Sena bersamaan.

Sena berlari mengejar pencuri itu dan aku menyusulnya dengan in line skateku dari belakang.

"Tunggu! Ukh!" aku tersandung sebuah sandal yang entah darimana asalnya.

Kulihat Sena sudah jauh meninggalkanku.

Setelah aku berjuang dan terus berjuang akhirnya aku menemukan Sena sedang berbelok daaaan…

"KEJUTAAAN!" teriak semuanya. Aku melihat alumni Deimon Devil Bats beserta pelatih dan peliharaannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Doburoku dengan Cerberus dan Butaberus?

"YA! Semuanya! Apakah ini untukku?" tanyaku.

"Iya Suzuna-chan," sahut Mamo-nee.

"Hiruma-san mana?" tanya Monta sambil celingukan.

Meledaklah bom dari luar hingga asapnya menuju ke tempat aku berdiri sekarang. Daaan... muncullah setan kesayangan kita! Sambil membawa kue?

"Ya! You-nii keren!" kataku sambil lompat-lompat.

"Kekeke, Cheer sialan, wajahmu semakin lama semakin jelek ya? Kekeke!" seru You-nii.

"Huuh! Oh iya, ini dalam rangka apa?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Kau lupa?" tanya Sena dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tidak juga. Hari ini, hari jadiku dengan Sena 'kan? Apa karena itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Suzuna!" lalu mereka melempariku dengan kue tart yang You-nii bawa.

"YA! Perang kue di bandara! Apa kita tidak dimarah?" tanyaku.

"Tenang saja, asalkan ada Hiruma-san pasti kita selamat!" kata Sena.

"Eh?"

"Dimana?"

"Hiruma-san?"

Ya! Itu tadi kata 3 bersaudara kompak.

"Fugo!" lanjut Komusumbichi.

"Menurut perhitunganku berdasarkan hukum Boyle yang aku hitung dengan tekanan udara dia ada disini tadi lebih kecil. Lalu setelah kurang lebih tiga koma dua empat tujuh enam tiga lima menit tadi tekanan udaranya berubah menjadi lebih besar yang menandakan dia menghilang. Lalu jika ditambah dengan hasil dari hitung-hitunganku menggunakan hukum Archimedes, hukum pascal, hukum gaya gravitasi dan juga hukum alam telah dibuktikan dia telah pergi dari sini sekitar empat menit yang lalu," dan aku termasuk semua orang pusing mendengarkan kata-kata Kak Yukimichi tadi. Benar-benar penjelasan yang detail!

"Intinya disini tidak ada Hiruma dan kita akan kena marah," kata Musashan datar.

"APA!" kata Kuritan.

"Dasar Hiruma," kata Doburoku.

"MUKYA!" kata Monta.

"AHAHA! Aku datang menusulmu!" Kakak datang dari belakang dan mengambil kue.

Kami bermain bersama.

"Satake, Yamaoka dan Omosadake mana?" tanyaku pada Mamo-nee.

"Mereka tidak ikut karena ada urusan dengan klub mereka masing-masing," kata Mamo-nee.

Hm… kurang satu orang lagi yang memberi komentar, siapa ya? [Ishimaru: Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa.]

Dan… akhirnya kami dimarahi oleh petugas bandara. Rasanya senang sekali bermain bersama para alumni tim tercintaku dulu! I love you all.

* * *

Nah, itu semua adalah salah satu pengalamanku yang berharga. Jadi, apakah kalian memiliki cerita yang sama denganku?

Salam,

Suzuna, Taki

* * *

Owari

* * *

Iin: Fic apaan ini? Pendek banget!

Pichi: Habis, kita buatnya buru-buru sih, udah mau ulangan soalnya.

Suzuna: Wah… semuanya full POV ku ya.

Iin: Iya.

Pichi: Maaf ya Kak Vhy, cerita ini jadi gaje. *pundung*

Sena: Aku… jadi lebih berani ya?

Iin: Iya lah, gak lucu kalo kamu pengecut terus.

Sena: Oooh, gitu ya? Baiklah.

Pichi: Review please...

Suzuna: YA! MOHON REVIEWNYA YA MINNA! *ala cheerleader*

Hiruma: Flame saja! Karena aku jadi pajangan! YA-HA!

Mind To Review


End file.
